Digimon Tamers: After the Reaper promos
by JohnC.ofMars
Summary: A brief group of teasers for my upcoming work Digimon Tamers: After the Reaper. The promos take different perspectives from assorted characters. Read, Review and Enjoy.
1. Takato promo

Rika met somebody today. She tried telling us to leave him be. I wanted to help her, but Jeri and I were kind of in the middle of something so I had to listen. Plus when Renamon says to go then you go. The way he took down that digimon with her… I just don't know. He seems dangerous, but I don't think that's what he wants us to feel. I mean he nearly killed us the other day! And Renamon… Poor Renamon. Rika owes him something. She hasn't said anything, but I can feel it. She wouldn't give a guy like that the time of day normally. He's got some dirt on her or something. I need to find out, but I can't. If she's in trouble I feel like Henry and I should help, but she said to leave them alone. At least Jeri is ok. I know she worries. Ha. She worries like me. I just don't know. **I hope we're all doing the right thing.**


	2. Rika promo

We thought we were safe. We thought we would be free. That didn't happen. They attacked us in our sleep. They came to our homes. They took our friends. They proved how vulnerable we were. They came….but he was there. He called me; you know. He sought me out. I awoke at two in the morning to my cell phone ringing and answered to hear his voice. In my moment of weakness he called out to me and I knew I would accept any demands he made. Who knew we were making a deal with the devil. To get Renamon back I would have said yes to anything. The day she was returned to me he said 'the first one is free, but the next one will cost you'. How were we supposed to know he was so right? He took us in and again they attacked our homes and our friends, but this time we were ready. Ready and willing to fight back. I just don't know if in the end it will all be worth it. I made a deal with the devil, and **everything has a price**.


	3. Henry promo

I can't make any progress. Our host is constantly looking over my shoulder and now Yamaki isn't much better. I can't believe those two are working together. I've seen one shoot at the other. In times like these the enemy of my enemy is my friend, I guess. I'm just grateful to be here with Suzie, but I feel like I should be doing more for her. The compound is nice and all, but I like it when we can go up to the surface. When we're down in the digital world I feel like we're completely at the mercy of our host. He holds all the cards. Ryo's working on that. Oh and Yamaki stumbled into the lab the other day. Poor guy didn't know what to expect. He saw the arm floating in the vat. I guess everyone learns eventually. It is a simple truth: **our host isn't human**.


	4. Legends promo

When I was a boy I was told about a group of children no older than myself who had saved the world. They had fought with creatures from another world, and defeated the great evil. They didn't need to tell me. I already knew. This war was only delayed before. The scientists thought they had stopped it from coming, but in their haste they only delayed the inevitable. They thought they were safe behind their firewall, but they weren't. Those children of legend are still around today, but they have lost their way. Perhaps they never really knew what it meant to fight. I'll help them as best I can, but I promise nothing. We all have a part to play. One thing is for sure: **this time everybody fights**.


	5. Transmission promo

The following are radio transmissions in and around Shinjuku Japan in the year 20XX, years after first contact with digital life.

…

"Bombs have been dropped. Shit. There isn't much left to save."

"Airborne units be advised: bombing run did not work. Say again, the targets are still alive. Recommend immediate abort."

"Did D.T. squad get in?"

"Affirmative. It's up to them now."

…

"All units, be advised. The hive has been shook and the wasps are coming out in mass."

"What the hell are those things?"

"Oh shit! One's got my plane."

"Eject! Eject!"

"This is pilot one seven. I have safely ejected. Shit. That thing's eating my plane."

…

"We've lost contact with all teams in and near the target zone. The enemy is jamming our signal. Watch your tactical maps. They aren't jamming satellite. Just radio."

"I just got a partial. D.T. squad is pulling out. Said they were ambushed. They have wounded."

"God help us."

…

"Fuck, is that the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building? That shit's gone. They're never getting it up and running again."

"I hear the director was inside when this happened. That dude's toast for sure."

"Look around. Does any of this look like it can be saved? We backed the wrong god damned horse."

"This whole mission's fubar. Betting on one set of fucking monsters to kill another set of fucking monsters. It's like a bad Godzilla movie."

…

"This is D.T. squad beta team leader Akiyama. Our C.O is dead and alpha team leader is out of commission. Half my squad is wounded and we are getting hit by the enemy hard. Our transport is down five miles south of Shinjuku. Night is approaching and we need immediate evac. God damnit! Somebody respond!"

…

"This is D.T. squad omega team leader. I am severely wounded and need immediate evacuation. Anyone who can hear this respond. Wait. Shadow, do you read me?"

"Sir? Jesus, he's alive! Yes we read you."

"I need evacuation. Can you send a plane?"

"Negative. The whole goddamned world is engaged. We have nothing to spare right now."

"I am going to die out here if you don't send me something."

"….Copy, sir. I'm sorry, but I have nothing to send you."

…

"All units, pull back. We are abandoning Shinjuku. Repeat, we are abandoning Shinjuku! Pull back before we lose the rest of Tokyo."

…...

"This is omega team leader on approach to D.T. squad's location. Keep the tea hot for us, fellas. We aren't done yet. Shinjuku needs us."


	6. Friends promo

Clink, chunk, clink, chunk. The rhythmic patter of a lighter being flipped open and closed filled the small van. Yamaki looked around inside the back of the small van, and frowned at the cargo. A single medical drip went from a bag of sedative down the plastic tubing and was lost underneath a purple glove as it went into the furry arm of a large bipedal yellow fox. He sighed, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. For what it's worth nobody respects and appreciates you all more than I do. Nobody accept maybe the tamers." He was talking to nothing. Renamon had been asleep ever since the raid on the Nonaka house where she had been tranquilized. Although he had personally gone to oversee this raid he knew that several other similar raids had gone down at all the other tamer's residences. Renamon had beaten down several of his men and the Nonaka girl had escaped, but complications were to be expected. These were the tamers after all. In fact capturing Renamon was one of the smoothest of all the raids. Ryo Akiyama had had to restrain his own partner to keep it from killing his men. Beelzemon had put up a hell of a fight, but seemed reluctant to kill anybody. That was a blessing. Terriermon and Henry Wong had escaped, but they were being tracked. Almost all the players were under Hypnos control. Strange how easily Takato Matsuki, leader of the tamers, had been beaten. Not surprising to Yamaki though. Takato was so light hearted and innocent he had never suspected this, "betrayal." That was the word. This was a betrayal. Rounding up the heroes of the digital world and preparing to send them all back, but it had to be done. They were a threat now just by existing. Not that the tamers hadn't fought hard to save their partners, as expected. Nonaka had somehow managed, without a digimon, to destroy an attack chopper and several vans full of people. They were still looking into how, but once she was apprehended all would become clear. Renamon opened her eyes weakly and looked to Yamaki, "what's…happening?" Yamaki put on his sunglasses, not wanting her to see his eyes, as he turned up the sedative, "you're all going home. Back to the digital world where you belong." She gasped, "but…Rika." Then she was out. Yamaki told her, "I'll make sure you see here one last time. I'm trying to send you all out with a hero's goodbye." That was the sad part. The Japanese government was hard to convince. They didn't care how the digimon left, just so long as they were gone. Yamaki cared though. The digimon and tamers had earned his respect. He very nearly called them his friends. An ironic smirk broke across his face, "I guess we can kiss that possibility goodbye." He looked at Renamon and sighed, "sleep well, my friend."


	7. Saviors promo

Jeri Katou was lying in a hospital bed, the side of her face beaten purple. She sat up and stared coldly at the wall in front of her. This had all become far too familiar to her. The suffering had become repetitive and eventually habitual. Her right hand moved instinctively and she had to squeeze it to stop. It was the old reflexes of her hand puppet wanting to speak in her behalf, but she had given that up years ago. It was nothing but an old broken memory, a shard of her past childhood, a thing to be boxed up and forgotten. God how she missed it. Missed it like a drug. Horrible words washed into her head in the absence of the dog-puppet speaking for her. They were darker and more judgmental.

"_Worthless women. You are the root of all suffering. All who cared about you are dead. All who you loved are gone. Whore. You would sell your soul for scraps. Why do you hold on to childish memories? Feelings of hope? Nobody will save you. Not anymore. Takato? No, not even he will wait forever. Not that he should. Not after what you have done to him. You don't deserve him." _

Jeri shouted mentally and she put her hands to her head, "_shut up!_" Then there was a hand on her shoulder and she woke from her trance. The lights had been turned on and a smile dared to grace her features for just a second. Takato! It was him. He had come for her! Come to save her! She stopped and remembered the way things were. No, this wasn't him saving her. This was his job now. She was just another case. Another domestic assault. His eyes looked so kind, yet he couldn't save her. His partner was there too, but that wasn't unusual. This was routine for them too. Then they heard shouting down the hall and Takato got up, concerned. Jeri's heart sank as she recognized the voice. No! Why would he come here? To the hospital? Her only sanctuary in between the abuse. Takato went out and didn't return. She hoped Takato didn't get hurt. He couldn't get hurt. Not because of her. There was shouting and sounds of a fight, but Takato had reentered the room. What was happening? The fighting outside stopped, and a few seconds later a man in black walked into the room. He seemed so familiar, but her memory was cloudy these days. The man took a towel from near the bed and wiped blood from his gloved hands. Takato seemed so calm at all of this. He exchanged words with the man, but Jeri didn't quite hear them. She was in shock from the whole event. Somehow the man who had tormented her never entered the room. What had happened? Had the man in black killed him? No. Takato would never let that happen. And so long as her tormentor's life continued the suffering would as well. Then Takato put a hand on her cheek ever so gently. She seemed to be pushed back to reality. He was so kind, even though they hadn't talked in so long. His voice cut through the haze, "Jeri, you're safe now. We got it." She began to say, "but…?" The man in black cut her off, "trust me. I handled it. You're in my debt now."


End file.
